


It's the only truth

by Vikn



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Multi, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikn/pseuds/Vikn
Summary: Las pesadillas son generalmente los peores enemigos, te recuerdan amargos momentos y, a veces, te hacen creer la existencia de otros.Erik no acostumbraba dejarse llevar por sus pesadillas, cuando éstas llegaban se decía así mismo lo que eran hasta que acabasen, pero su mente gustaba de jugarle malas pasadas y principalmente de hacerlo sufrir.





	It's the only truth

Abrió los ojos, un blanco deslumbrante le dañaba la vista, intento moverse pero unas correas lo mantenían sujeto. Quiso gritar y una mordaza en su boca se lo impidió. Estaba desorientado, no recordaba que hacía allí o como había llegado.

\--

Debía ordenar sus pensamientos, analizo el lugar, parecía un cuarto de hospital hermético, blanco, sin ventanas o conductos de ventilación visibles, sólo las luces, mesas con utensilios quirúrgicos, máquinas y la puerta de entrada junto a una cámara que parecía, lo estaba grabando a él.

Fijo su mirada en una de las mesas; sierra circular, cuchillos, taladros, seguetas, agujas, gasas, vendas; todo un equipo de operación, o tortura. Intento mover cualquiera de las herramientas, no respondían. Mala señal. Si el metal no atendía su llamado debía tener un _inhibidor_ y por ende no podría defenderse si intentaban usar cualquiera de esas armas en él.

Mientras pensaba como diablos salir de ahí, las puertas se abrieron dando lugar a un hombre alto de mediana edad con bata blanca y dos hombres a sus costados, uniforme militar y debidamente armados.

– Erik!, un placer estés despierto, ¿Qué tal tu día, todo bien?– Una mirada asesina fue lo único que recibió en respuesta –Oh disculpa, mi error– el hombre de bata se acercó a Erik, aflojando la mordaza para que pudiese hablar –Así que dime, ¿Dormiste cómodo? ¿O hizo falta reclinar un poco más la cama?– La digna expresión de un hombre que no iba a hablar. La sonrisa del aparente doctor empezó a tornarse en una mueca de molestia. –Bueno, parece ser que hoy también será por las malas– Erik se descoloco en confusión total, la sonrisa del doctor reapareció –No te preocupes Erik, no lo recordarás– Ignoró sus palabras, pensó una y otra vez mientras el doctor se alejaba, hacía fuerza, movía la cabeza, pensaba. ¿Qué diablos había olvidado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionarse. El doctor volvió con una de las máquinas y mesa de utensilios.

En cuanto hubo encendido la máquina se giró y acomodo la mordaza, no sin antes enfrentarse a un Erik enojado que se negaba a utilizarla a pesar de que no emitía palabra alguna. Suspiró. Un chasquido y ya estaba uno de los guardias empuñando un táser directamente en el estómago del mutante. Si no entendía con palabras, lo haría con electrochoques. Aunque debió pasarse un poco, después de todo, quedo inconsciente.

\-----

Cuando fue consciente de sí mismo, ya tenía nueva mordaza, algo inyectándose en su brazo y un artefacto conectado alrededor de su cabeza. El doctor del lado derecho con su estúpida sonrisa y los militares del otro.

–¿Bueno Erik, estás listo para nuestra sesión de hoy?– encendió la máquina.

Un fuerte _zumbido_ atravesó su mente. Mordió con fuerza para soportarlo, su vista borrosa y empañada por unas cuantas lágrimas. Tenso todo su cuerpo cuando el _zumbido_ aumento. Sentía que todo le fallaba, como si sus extremidades empezarán a separarse de él. Quiso gritar de agonía pero no pudo, su garganta se cerraba impidiéndole hablar y respirar.

Apagó la máquina –¿Y ya estás listo para decirlo o quieres seguir divirtiéndote?–

– Erik comenzó a reírse –Vete al carajo– articulo como pudo, aun con la mordaza.

–No te preocupes Erik soy un hombre paciente, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo– Encendió la máquina nuevamente a un nivel superior

Erik empezó a convulsionarse con mayor fuerza. Sus ojos se torcieron, salía líquido de su boca y nariz. Su estómago se retorcía, sus pulmones exigían aire. Una nueva _descarga_. Sintió que moría. Y entonces, su _corazón_ dejo de latir.

\-----

Despertó de golpe, tomo aire como si se ahogará, tosió hasta el cansancio sin moverse, temía que le faltará algo. No veía nada pero podía oír lluvia. Un _relámpago_ entro por una ventana iluminándolo todo, una habitación rustica, madera por doquier. **_Recordó_**. Se dio la vuelta en la cama. _Vacío._ Ella no estaba. Se levantó con recelo y se dirigió a las escaleras, salió en medio de la lluvia, descalzo, buscándola, la miro y la alcanzó como pudo. –¡Magda!– Grito con fuerza. Ella volteo asustada. –Ya no puedo Erik, no puedo seguir con esto, no lo soporto, ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos escondiéndonos? ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos con miedo Erik? ¿¡Cuánto!?– Escucho sus gritos y guardo silencio. No tenía una _respuesta_. Dejo que la tormenta le contestará cubriendo su rostro, ocultando sus lágrimas –Ella sonrió con _nostalgia_ –Te amo, a ti y a ellos, pero no puedo vivir así. _**Adiós Erik**_ – Quiso seguirla, abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que se arreglaría y vivirían felices. Pero Erik no pecaba de _mentir_ , al menos no al _resto_. Y tampoco dejaría ese lugar. Después de todo, ella no era lo único por lo que luchaba.

La miro alejarse, no llevaba nada y a la vez se llevaba todo, la miro perderse en la oscuridad del bosque sin voltear atrás. Ignoro el frío, la tierra mojada bajo sus _pies descalzos_ , la lluvia cayendo como cuchillas sobre su piel. Lo soporto todo, no importaba, no dolía más que su pecho. Se giró y volvió a la cabaña, todo seguía oscuro, subió las escaleras a tientas y abrió una puerta. Ahí estaban, iluminados por la luz de la tormenta, sus pequeños, la razón por la que aún luchaba, se escondía, y ahora dejaba ir al _amor_ de su vida. Se acercó, un par de _mellizos_ en una cuna improvisada y en una pequeña cama una niña. Los arropó del frío y los beso. Amaba incondicionalmente a cada uno de ellos. Si su madre ya no podía continuar, él si lo haría y al doble, se esforzaría para que no la extrañarán y cuando le preguntarán, diría que se enfermó de algo grave y se fue a buscar un médico que la curará y pasado unos años diría que falleció luchando contra su enfermedad. Sí, era una buena idea. Estuvo más de dos horas viéndolos dormir, les dedico una última mirada y salió. Bajo las escaleras nuevamente. Iba a preparar las cosas para marchar a la mañana siguiente, ya no podían seguir ahí.

\------

El alba asomó y con ello el fin de la lluvia. Se levantó y preparo a sus hijos, tomo la maleta que habría alistado con todo lo básico la noche anterior. Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se congelo en el momento. – ¿Qué pasa Erik? ¿Te sorprendí? – Sus labios temblaban, sus piernas no se movían, debía ser un sueño, sí, un maldito sueño. El destino no podía odiarle tanto. ¿Verdad? Parpadeo. Mordió la parte interna de su labio. No se iba. El malnacido de Nimrod no se iba. El miedo lo invadió, intento planear una salida de escape, su mente lo traicionaba. ¿Cómo diablos iba salir de ahí en esas condiciones? ¿Cómo iba a salvar a sus hijos? Guardo la calma, volteo hacia el cazador, trazo un plan, saldría de ahí. Se concentró y busco todo el metal cercano. Apunto... –Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso Erik– Se paralizó –Tienes unos lindos retoños aquí, no me gustaría hacerles daño– Bajo tranquilo las escaleras con Wanda en sus brazos. Detrás de él. Bastión. Llevaba a Lorna y Peter.

Su vida no podía estar más jodida. Tantos años huyendo de ellos, protegiendo a su familia. Y el día que Magda lo abandonaba, todo se venía abajo.

Se sentó frente a él con los pequeños al lado. –Bastión– fue suficiente para que este sacará un arma que Erik no podía controlar, un arma sin metal. Una condena de muerte.

Un profundo suspiro y un gesto molesto –No entiendo porque te empeñas en hacer esto, me molesta, siento que juegas conmigo, burlándote. Magda, Magda, Magda, estoy harto de ella. De tus desvíos y huidas. ¿Cuándo vas a hacer lo que yo quiero Erik? –Chasqueo la lengua, un gesto más que suficiente para que Bastión empezara a pasear el arma entre cada uno de  los niños– ¡Espera! –

Grito en una súplica –¿Qué es lo que quieres?– Su asquerosa sonrisa otra vez – Sabes lo que quiero Erik y también sabes cómo conseguirlo – Sus puños se cerraron y su rostro se descompuso. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Temía volverse loco, tomar un trozo de metal y encajarlo en su garganta para acabar con todo. El hombre sonrió con satisfacción.

–Sabes, generalmente no tomo estas consideraciones, solo que tú eres especial Erik, por eso seré benevolente, soy paciente, puedo esperar. Ahora corre y consíguelo, o a tu regreso no quedará ninguno...Bastión –Apunto y disparo–

– ¡¡NO!! –

\------

Dio un grito ahogado. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo empapado en sudor. –Shh... shh... tranquilo Erik, es sólo un sueño. Calma– Oyó su hermosa voz y sintió sus manos pasar por su rostro. Volteo a verlo, el profundo azul de sus ojos estaba fijo en él, reflejándose en sus pupilas. Sentía su calor, su tacto, el subir y bajar de su pecho. Lo miro fijamente hasta calmarse. Escucho objetos de metal caer – ¿Estás aquí? ¿Eres real? – Lo dijo casi en un susurro, su mente ya no podía, sentía que iba a colapsar. – Lo soy Erik, siempre lo he sido, tan real como tú– Él se acercó y poso sus labios en un cálido beso –Aquí estoy Erik–

 

Lo abrazo con fuerza, no quería soltarlo –Soñé que te perdía, que me alejaban de ti. Que me habían mentido para llevarme lejos, donde no pudiesen hallarme. Me torturaban, querían tu nombre, el nombre de quién protegía a los mutantes y les daba refugio. Querían saber quién eras tú. Yo luchaba y luchaba en su contra pero me inhibieron y torturaron. Iban a conseguirlo a cualquier costo. Dijeron que tenían a mis hijos y que los matarían. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Ya no sabía que era verdad y que no– Los labios de Erik temblaban, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. Ya no se reconocía –No sabía si eras real o no – Musito.

Él lo abrazo, palmeo su espalda y lo incito a levantarse, guío a Erik por la mansión, pasillos oscuros sin luz alguna. Llegaron frente a una habitación. Abrió la puerta e invito a Erik a entrar. –Míralos por ti mismo, aquí están los tres – Dijo susurrante mientras le señalaba tres camas. Una adolescente teñida de verde, y dos más pequeños con sus camas juntas. No eran los mismos de cuando estaba Magda, no. Era el ahora, nueve años después. Luego de huir de aquel lugar donde ella la abandono, luego de llegar América y cambiar sus nombres. Cuando se volvió Erik. Y lo conoció a él. Estaban ahí y estaban vivos. Era todo lo que importaba.

Volvieron a su habitación y se recostaron uno frente al otro, en silencio. Él plasmaba suaves besos en su rostro y sus labios. Lo abrazaba para confortarlo. Lo miraba con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabello. Erik le devolvía los gestos, lo miraba con anhelo y añoranza. –Si algún día no estoy para protegerlos, ¿los cuidarás?– Pregunto Erik mientras tocaba su mejilla. Un tacto que hace mucho no recordaba cómo se sentía. –Sabes que sí –Contesto el castaño –Aunque me cueste la vida, nadie más que tú podrá llevárselos.–

Gracias –Dijo en un suspiro. Podría estar tranquilo, no importaba que fuera de él, sabía que ellos estarían a salvo. El menor se lo había prometido. No importaba si se mentía así mismo. O si moría. Mientras ellos estuvieran a salvo. Por que sabia que el otro, donde estuviera, le recitaría lo mismo.

El dolor comenzó de nuevo, las pesadillas lo atormentaban. El castaño lo noto. Se acercó lentamente –No te preocupes, yo haré que olvides, borrare el daño. Mañana todo estará bien. Verás que solo son sueños y sonreirás conmigo disfrutando nuestra vida, riéndonos de las locuras que inventa nuestra mente para asustarnos– Toco su sien eliminando los malos recuerdos –Mañana todo será mejor – Erik sonrío. Al fin podría descansar.

–Te Amo Erik –

–Y yo a ti  _Profesor_ –

Cerró sus ojos para dormir. Y se preguntó... si algún día volvería a verlo...

 

\-----

Un, dos, tres, _Zumbido_...

Abrió los ojos... Un cuarto blanco sin ventanas... 


End file.
